1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain shields for rain gutters in the form of a screen and support structure placed atop the gutter to prevent leaves and other debris from impairing proper operation of the rain gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different designs for the protection of rain gutter operation are disclosed in the prior art. These designs are inadequate because they are too complex and too costly, or provide poor accessibility to the gutter assembly for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,932 discloses a rain gutter screen in the form of a laminate of two or more sheets of various types of mesh, a leading edge of the screen, composed of a bondable, flexible material, to be placed beneath the end shingles of a roof and a means for attaching the discharge end of the screen to the inside and outside edge of a cave gutter. However, the device of '932 is cumbersome to install, requiring the raising of the end roof shingles to secure the device, which then must be permanently bonded to the roof top. Additionally, the device has the distinct disadvantage that a support screen must be placed inside the screen mesh which increases the complexity of the device and increases cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,686 discloses a filter attachment to fit over the open end of a gutter which includes an elongated screen to which is added a pad of fibrous glass material which must be clamped to the underside thereof, increasing cost. Additionally, the device requires adjustable clamps for holding the filter in place on the gutter opening. U.S. '686 is directed toward providing a gutter screen which cannot be opened for cleaning of the gutter. The design of the device increases the difficulty in accessing the inside of the gutter assembly to clear away debris which is not retained by the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,135 discloses a gutter screen which is affixed with hinges that are spring loaded to keep the screen against the gutter until it is desired to open the screen to remove debris therefrom. This device is complex and cumbersome in design, increasing the cost of the device as well as the cost of installation. Additionally, removal of the device from the gutter assembly is burdensome, since the hinges are permanently fastened to the gutter itself.
Other prior art references such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,666, 5,040,750, 4,907,381, and 4,888,920 all disclose various cumbersome and costly means of fastening a gutter protection device to the top of the gutter using a variety of permanent clamps and other fasteners, which increase the cost of installation and increase the difficulty in accessing the inside of the gutter for the cleaning of debris not retained by the protection device.
Furthermore, many conventional gutter protection devices are mounted inside the gutters and tend to be deformed and pushed down into the area near the bottom of the gutter, due to the weight of leaves and other debris retained by the device. This makes it difficult to clean the gutters, or even to remove the deformed screens.
Finally, gutter protection devices formed from polymeric materials tend to soften and sag when heated by direct sunlight. This problem is exacerbated by the weight of debris on the softened surface.